El chico perfecto
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera mágica" para el foro Retos multifandom. - Ese chico es el más guapo, distraído, elegante, bromista y cabeza dura de todo el barrio. Todas estamos enamoradas de él, y el muy desvergonzado lo sabe perfectamente. Thomas William Hiddleston es el chico perfecto.


**Bueno, otro reto. Me dieron un género y un tipo de fic.**

_**Drabble - Humor**_

**Elegí el fandom Hiddlestoner (cómo no). Este drabble (496 palabras exactamente) está ambientado en la adolescencia de Tom.**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

_**Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera mágica" para el foro Retos multifandom.**_

* * *

Ese chico es el más guapo, distraído, elegante, bromista y cabeza dura de todo el barrio. Según una estadística que hemos sacado las chicas de quinto año, él cambia de novia cada 3.17 semanas, finge haberse olvidado de hacer los deberes del colegio cada 1.03 días, organiza una fiesta en su casa cada 2.13 meses, gasta una broma cada 0.28 horas, socorre a un menor acosado por chicos mayores cada 2.01 días y adopta a una mascota de la calle cada 5.76 meses. En resumen, _todas_ estamos enamoradas de él, y el muy desvergonzado lo sabe perfectamente.

Es súper bonito. Hasta ahora no nos hemos puesto de acuerdo sobre el color de sus ojos. Algunas decimos que son verdes, otras grises y otras celestes, o tal vez una mezcla de los tres. Su pelo es de color dorado, y lo lleva peinado en ondas como un príncipe de Disney. Sus cejas son pintorescas; la derecha está más alzada que la izquierda, dándole una expresión de perplejidad y de "yo-no-fui" que utiliza siempre con fines poco ortodoxos. Siempre está sonriendo o riendo. Tiene una risa muy rara, algo así como "he-he-he-he", echando la cabeza hacia atrás y asomando la lengua entre los dientes. Ninguna de nosotras quiere admitir que su risa es una de las cosas más atrayentes y divertidas sobre él, porque sonaría ridículo. Todos los chicos del barrio dicen que su risa es extravagante, y se burlarían despiadadamente si supieran que a las chicas nos gusta.

Va siempre vestido con traje, así esté en clase, en una fiesta con amigos o cometiendo actos de vandalismo. A todas nos agarró un ataque de risa interminable cuando lo vimos dibujando grafitis con aerosol en un edificio público, como un delincuente cualquiera, pero vestido con un traje impecable—con corbata y todo.

Por ahora, su novia soy yo. Sé perfectamente que me va a dejar por otra dentro de 3.17 semanas, pero eso le agrega emoción al asunto. Todas, cuando es nuestro turno, creemos que lo vamos a enamorar lo suficiente para que no quiera separarse de nosotras. Todas fracasaron estrepitosamente, y obviamente yo espero ser la excepción. Total, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde.

Lo veo caminando por la calle y me acerco. Él sonríe de oreja a oreja, tan adorable y peligroso como siempre.

— Cierra los ojos —me ordena, y yo soy lo suficientemente ingenua como para hacer lo que me dice.

Espero con los ojos cerrados, a oscuras. ¿Me dará un beso? ¿O un regalo? ¿O qué?

Luego de unos minutos, empiezo a oír risitas ahogadas a mi alrededor. Frunzo ligeramente el ceño y abro los ojos, impaciente. Él ha desaparecido, y mis compañeros del colegio se están riendo de mí. No es para menos, he estado parada en medio de la calle con los ojos cerrados por un buen rato, como tonta. Aunque me haya jugado una mala pasada, me río.

Thomas William Hiddleston es el chico perfecto.

* * *

**Bueno, este fic es como una despedida.**

**No quiero decir que vaya a marcharme para siempre. Ésto no es un "_Adiós_", sino un "_Hasta luego_". Necesito tiempo para mí misma, para escribir algo _original_, no sólo fanfics. Ésto se me está convirtiendo en una obsesión, y quiero _desintoxicarme_. **

**En algún momento volveré a publicar fics, pero espero no hacerlo por algunos meses, para dedicarme por completo a un libro que quiero escribir. Estaré pendiente de los resultados de los retos en los que estoy participando, pero nada más que eso (no quiero defraudar a las moderadoras de los foros).**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y seguiré respondiendo las reviews (no soy desagradecida xD).**

**Kisses and goodbye!**


End file.
